


Etc.

by Kaesteranya



Series: Gear Up, Grow Up and Fly [2]
Category: Air Gear
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ikki's home might as well be a love motel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Etc.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the 31 Days theme for April 3, 2006~

It hadn’t taken Ikki very long to stop viewing his home as “home”. Ever since the expansion of Kogarasumaru, the Noyamano Residence had become a stopover for all sorts of air trekkers, especially ones who considered themselves members or allies of the team.

 

Of course, the intent of some of their visitors was plainer than others. Sano, for example, remained in the house for the sole reason of getting into (and subsequently remaining in) Kazu’s pants. Ikki did not envy his friend’s position, and chose not to think on it. Far and enough that he and most of the rest of the household heard strange sounds coming from the bathroom in the middle of the night. Ikki only prayed that he wouldn’t have the pleasure of walking in on them in the future.

 

On the subject of girls, there was Simca. Ikki had originally thought that he was her target, only to be thoroughly mistaken when he caught the migratory bird fluttering into Ringo’s room on several occasions. Then there was the not-so-small issue of a hot pink vibrator Mikan had discovered under Ringo’s pillow while she was cleaning one afternoon.

 

Small wonder both Ringo and Simca had suddenly stopped bugging him.

 

Benkei had been an addition that Ikki hadn’t really seen coming. The Kansai Queen had just suddenly popped up like the rest of them, ate her food, bugged her people of choice, and left. Ikki puzzled over this up until he pushed the bathroom door open near midnight a week ago to find Rika and Benkei doing more than just washing each other’s backs outside the tub. Because of that incident, Ikki now knew exactly what it was that girls did when they had “normal” sex with each other. The absence of a phallic device used to confuse the boy.

 

Ikki briefly wondered how Sora Takeuchi would take to this. Then he figured he’d tell his mentor all about it and the man would likely believe it to be the best thing that had ever happened in his life.


End file.
